When The Bough Breaks
by traceyaudette
Summary: Lucas Philips looked at the file in front of him, frowning at what his boss wanted him to do. He had made it a rule to never hurt woman and children now his boss wanted him to kill Eliot Spencer's pregnant wife to teach the man a lesson. I don't own Leverage just my OC, 4th story in the Mack & Eliot Series. Can be read alone.
1. Chapter 1

Mackenzie Spencer left the hospital after a twenty-four shift feeling exhausted. She'd been on her feet running for most of it, grabbing a cat nap here and there, along with something to eat. Starting next week, she would start working three twelve hour shifts a week instead of two twenty-four hour ones.

It was one on the first fits they'd had as husband and wife, Eliot's argument was that the twenty-four hour shifts were too hard on her and the baby. He really wanted her to stay home, and not work at all, but she told him he was being ridiculous. Settling on the twelve hour shifts, had seemed like a good comprise.

They had shocked Nate and everyone else with their surprise wedding, two months ago in their back yard. Mack rubbed her stomach, smiling, they hadn't told them about the baby yet. They were waiting another couple of weeks, until she was well into her second trimester. She was right at fourteen weeks.

Walking into the house she kicked her shoes off, going into the laundry room, pulling off her scrubs, she pulled out a pair of yoga pants and an over sized t-shirt. Pulling them on, she made her way to the couch, easing herself down. Planning on just laying there for a few minutes, she'd get up and find herself some breakfast. Closing her eyes, she began to relax, the tiredness over coming her body.

She opened her eyes when she felt her feet being lifted, and placed on Eliot's lap. His hands gently started to massage her feet, she let out a little sigh. "That feels really nice."

"Rough night?" He looked down at her, his hands moving up her legs.

"I think I slept two hours, and ate on the fly." His hands stopped their massage, he frowned at her.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had some milk and a peanut butter sandwich around three am." She smiled up at him, his large hands went to her stomach.

"Lay here and rest, while I make you some breakfast." Mack sat half way up watching him in the kitchen. She was glad to be home, he had been gone the last few days on a job. Now he was home, they had a few days to spend with each other. Pushing herself up off the couch, she went into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you!" He turned around wrapping his arms around her, kissing her.

"I love you too."

After breakfast Mack laid down in bed to take a nap, at some point Eliot slipped into bed beside her. Pulling her into his arms, she let out a sigh as she let her body relaxed against his. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too!" She rolled over to face him, her lips covering his, she was ready to show him just how much she missed him. "Baby, you need to rest..." Mack let out a laugh, her lips nipping at Eliot's earlobe.

"I need my husband to make love to me." She heard him growl, he rolled her over to her to her back, staring into her eyes.

XXX

Eliot watched his wife sleeping by his side, his hand resting on the small baby bump that was starting to develop. He worried about them both, he'd made far too many enemies in his past. Ones that would love to come back and take all that he loved from him. That's the real reason he wanted her to quit her job, so when he and the team were out of town, she could go with them.

She could be with him, and keep them both safe. He was going to call Quinn and ask him to keep an eye on her when he had to be gone, if she couldn't go. He would protect both of them with his life.

XXX

Lucas Philips looked at the file in front of him, frowning at what his boss wanted him to do. He had made it a rule to never hurt woman and children now his boss wanted him to kill Eliot Spencer's pregnant wife to teach the man a lesson. Years ago Spencer had killed Linus Prost's son, in Germany to stop him from killing a room full of people. Linus had vowed revenge on Spencer for taking his only son, now he had finally figured how to take it.

By taking the people he loved the most, his wife and unborn child. Lucas had reservations about it, but if he didn't do it, then he'd be killed. He'd start tomorrow figuring out her routine.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Mack rolled over finding the other side of the bed empty. Sitting up, she slowly looked around the room, finding Eliot gone, she climbed from the bed, and went to find him. Going out into the hall she listened carefully, to try to find her husband. Hearing him talking in hushed whispers in his gym, she walked towards that direction.

Standing outside the door she listened to him, he sounded upset and worried. She contemplated going inside or just listening. He still didn't like to open up to her, it upset her greatly. "Quinn, I just need your help protecting her man. When I'm out of town, I have a lot of enemies that would get back at me by hurting her...please I'm begging you. Thanks."

She walked back to the bedroom, wondering if he was going to tell her of any new danger or just keep her in the dark. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Hating that he kept secrets from her, looking up as the door opened, she tried to push the worry away.

"I didn't think you'd be awake yet." He came closer to her, his hands cupping her face. His lips came down on hers. Mack wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt him lay her back on the bed.

"I love you." He pulled back, his blue eyes gazing into her green ones.

"I love you too." Brushing the hair away from her face, he smiled down at her. "Promise me, you'll be careful."

"Has something happened?" She reached up, touching the sides of his face. Looking for an answer in his eyes.

"With my past I'll always worry...if anything happens to you or our baby..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Eliot, nothing will happen, not with you protecting us." She leaned up kissing him, trying to calm his fears. He pulled away again, studying her face.

"Quinn is going to stay with you, when I'm away on a job." He laid his head on her chest, she stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. "Promise me, you'll listen to Quinn?"

She let out a laugh, making him raise his head, looking at her through narrowed eyes. "Yes. I'll listen to Quinn. Now get off me, I have to go pee!" She pushed him to the side, running towards the bathroom.

She stood in the shower letting the hot water flow over her body, wondering why he was concerned all of a sudden about her safety. He sometimes kept things from her, thinking it was for her own good. Hearing the shower door open behind her, she turned to see Eliot stepping in. "What's really going on Spencer? And don't even think about lying to me!"

"It's just a feeling I have, that something or someone is just waiting to take the two of you from me..." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She tried to comfort him, she'd never seen him like this, not even when her psycho ex was on the loose.

"It's going to be fine." She kissed him gently, hoping to ease his fears. "I will be careful." Finishing in the shower, they stepped out together, wrapping a towel around her body, she got ready for the rest of the day. Hoping to get Eliot to forget about the bad feeling he had.

XXX

Later that evening they went out for dinner, walking along the street holding hands, Eliot always had had guard up. They were walking towards Nate's building, they wanted to tell him first about the baby before the told the rest of the team. A van pulled up to the curb, several men jumped out, Eliot pushed Mack against the wall. Standing in front of her, protecting her he started to fight off the men.

One of them pulled knife stabbing him in the ribs, he went down on his knees for a minute, before getting back up and fighting. That one minute was enough, Mack was being dragged towards the van. She started to fight back, making it hard for them to move her. She was hit had in the side of the face, Eliot roared in anger, yelling her name.

She was dazed, and thrown in the van, shaking her head, she watched as Eliot was stabbed a second time and fell to the ground, she screamed his name. She was shoved back, the door was shut and the van took off. She curled up in a ball, protecting her baby crying and saying Eliot's name.

XXX

Eliot regained consciousnesses in the ER, Nate was sitting next to him. "Mack, they took Mack!" He was trying to get up, Nate pushed him back down, trying to calm him down.

"Easy Eliot, witness saw everything, the police have been notified. Hardison is on it. You were stabbed twice, trying to protect her."

"Get me out of here, I have to find her." Nate left the room to find the doctor, after some convincing they were back at Nate's apartment with the rest of the team.

Sophie came up to Eliot gently hugging him. "We'll find her and bring her home." He sat down on the couch, feeling the pain of his wounds and in his heart not knowing if Mack and his child were alright. Hardison sit down beside him, not saying anything, just giving him support.

"Do you have any information for me?" Eliot's voice was just above a whisper.

"The van was a rental, I'm working on getting the information. Getting the security feed from the rental company."

Parker hadn't said anything, she hadn't moved, she was curled up in the chair across the room. Nobody could get a read on the woman, she and Mack and grown close.

XXX

Lucas looked at the doctor. "Thank you, I know it's an odd request. Mr. Prost appreciates your help and your silence."

"Will there be anything else Mr. Phillips?"

"Not at this time." Lucas watched the doctor leave, looking down at the body, he felt bad about the pain the Spencer/Ford family was about to go through.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long for an up date, I had to work all weekend. Hope you enjoyed this chapter,**


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Bonanno, stood next to Nate and Eliot as the medical examiner pulled back the sheet. He placed his hand on Nate's shoulder. "It's her, it's Mackenzie." Nate answered the unasked question.

Eliot remained silent staring at the red head, laying lifeless on the table, he felt the tears pooling in his eyes. Looking into her face, something wasn't right, something was off. He couldn't put his finger on it, turning around he walked out of the morgue, he couldn't be there anymore. He thought he would feel it, if Mack was gone, that loss of connection, but he still felt it.

He still had a hope that she and their unborn child were still alive, that wasn't her laying on that table.

XXX

Mack was pacing the room when the door opened, she spun around staring at the man that came through the door. "Dr. Spencer, welcome to my home. I'm Lucas Phillips, sit down so we can talk."

Refusing to sit down, she glared at him. "Where's Eliot? Is he alive?"

"In Boston, and he is for now. If he stays that way or not depends on you." Mack sank down in the chair, her hand going to her stomach. Looking at Lucas she tried to remain calm, knowing that getting upset wasn't good for her or the baby. He handed her a manila envelope, looking at curiously, she held it in her hands. "Open it."

She ripped it open, dumping the contents in her lap, there was a driver's licence, birth certificate, credit cards, insurance cards, social security card, and house keys. Her picture was on the driver's licence only with the name Fiona Douglas. "I don't understand."

"It's simple, my boss wanted you dead to make your husband to pay for the things he'd done. Since you're pregnant, I felt bad about killing you. I made a comprise with my boss. Spencer thinks you and his child are dead. You get a new identity and new life, Spencer suffers."

"If I don't agree, what's to stop me from contacting the authorities or my family?"

"If you tell anyone, then I will have your entire family killed. So Fiona, I've got a house for you set up in St. Petersburg, Florida." She had no choice but to go along with this plan.

"What about my child?"

"We're not cruel, you'll be allowed to keep it. You'll tell it that it's father died."

"I guess you leave me no choice." She shoved the items back in the envelop, wishing she could say goodbye to her family.

"We'll be leaving in a hour. You'll be buying clothes when you get down there, I will provide for all your needs."

XXX

"Nate, it wasn't her! Something wasn't right, I'd feel it if she was gone..."

"You saw her body, you were there with me when we identified her body. They found her purse with her, Eliot, she's gone." Nate tried to comfort his friend and brother-in-law.

"No! Mack is pregnant, that woman didn't have a baby bump. Mack had a small one, she was fourteen weeks." Eliot sank to the floor, holding his head in his hands. Sophie gasped at the news of Mack's pregnancy, she buried her face into Nate's chest. Parker had gone to the roof, and hadn't come down.

Hardison was busy at his computer, he was hacking into the medical examiner's report to find the autopsy report. If Eliot said it wasn't Mack then he wanted to make sure for him. Hardison would find out how the would be Mack died, and if she was pregnant. He brought the report up, scanning over it, his eyes widening. Pulling it up on the screen, he looked over at Eliot still sitting on the floor.

"Eliot, come read this."

"Not now!" Eliot was too caught up in his pain to want to deal with whatever geek thing Hardison had found. Hardison got up from his seat, sitting down by his friend.

"I pulled up the autopsy report. It isn't Mack, the woman that they have, isn't pregnant. She's recently had surgery." Eliot looked up, at the screen, jumping to his feet, he read what was on the screen.

"Nate, you have to read this!" Nate and Sophie came into the livingroom, reading over the autopsy report.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to make us think that Mack was dead." Nate kept his eyes on the screen. "Then we need to let them think, we still believe it."

"How are we going to find her?" Sophie asked.

"She'll find a way to get a message to me, to let me know where to find her." Eliot was exhausted it had been a rough forty-eight hours.

XXX

Mack watched as Boston became a distance memory, she was now Fiona Douglas. Her past was now gone, she had lost her entire family in the last forty-eight hours. At least she still had a piece of him with her, she caressed her stomach with her hand. Looking down at her wedding rings, she couldn't help but cry. "I will always love you Eliot Spencer."

"Ms. Douglas, may I get you something to eat?" I looked up at the woman standing next to me. "I'm Clare, I'll be taking care of you on the flight."

"Thank you Clare. I'd love a sandwich and some orange juice, please." Clare walked to the galley to make Mack a sandwich. Trying to relax against the seat she couldn't help but think of those that she was leaving behind and hope that their pain wouldn't be too great.

XXX

Eliot held Mack's pillow to his nose, inhaling her scent, sinking down on the bed. "I'm going to find you and bring my family home." Going to his wall safe he opened it, going through his files. Pulling out his phone he placed a call to Quinn, he'd beg the man to help him find his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Eliot stood by the casket, laying a white rose on top of it, he leaned forward kissing the top pf it before walking away. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he walked towards his car leaving the cemetery. He had one more thing to get through, visiting with her co-workers at the bar. He drove back towards Mc Rory's Place.

His tears were real, he had no idea were Mack was, if she and their baby were okay. Pulling up out front, he laid his head on the steering wheel, get through the next few hours then they could start looking for her. "Hold on Mack, I'm coming for the two of you. I love you baby." He got out of his car and went inside.

XXX

Mack had been in Florida for three days now, she lived in a house on the beach, a house staff to take care of her. She had a nice vehicle to get her around town, money to buy whatever she wanted. Anyone else would be happy, she was miserable, she missed her family, she missed her husband. Remembering that she no longer was Dr. Mackenzie Spencer but now a widow Fiona Douglas, is what would keep her family alive.

Sitting on the patio, she felt the breeze from the ocean on her face. She needed to find a doctor today, placing her hand on her stomach she smiled. "You're daddy loves you very much...I wish I could have been stronger."

Going inside she looked for some of the female staff, she needed some names of OB/GYNs. Finding the cook Lydia, she asked her for a recommendation, Mack called the names and made an appointment for the next week. With that done, she walked down to the beach, walking along the waterline, Mack waded in the water. The sun was beating down on her body, she turned to head back towards the house, needing some water, and to cool down.

Walking inside, Lucas was waiting for her. "Fiona, nice to see you again. Are you settling in?"

"Yes, thank you. I have a doctor's appointment next week, I need my health records from Boston."

"I can get those for you, I'll have then faxed to you."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Is everything else to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you." She hated being nice to him, being polite, she wanted to kill him. Murder him with her bare hands for what he was doing to her and Eliot. She couldn't even imagine the pain he was going through, the pain that Nate was going through. To know that they'd lost her again, for Eliot the pain was double. She let put an exhale, wishing that this was a nightmare and that she'd wake up next to Eliot.

"I have a meeting this afternoon, then I'm going back to Boston tonight. You should have your records by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you." She watched him leave, she had to come up with a plan on getting out of this mess and get back home.

XXX

"Spencer, it's Quinn."

"Have you found anything on Mack?"

"It's like she disappeared man, I'm sorry."

"Any word on someone wanting revenge or payback on me?"

"That list is long, I'm still running names."

"Quinn, man please help me find her."

"I've got this Eliot, I won't stop looking."

"Thanks.." He ended the call, sinking down on the couch. Picking the picture frame up off the table, he looked at their wedding picture. Leaning his head back on the couch cushions he held the picture to his chest. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to ever give up hope, he fell asleep dreaming of her. The next morning his phone woke him up.

"Hello." Feeling groggy from sleeping on the couch, he cracked his neck trying to wake up.

"El, someone hacked into the hospital's records last night and into several patient's files. One of them being Mack's, just from Dr. Patty's office, her OB/GYN." Eliot sat up, suddenly alert.

"Any idea who?" He was hoping this was the break they needed to find her.

"I'm still working on that end! Come to Nate's, we're working on some leads."

"I'll be there in a hour." Eliot got up from the couch, hoping that this would lead them to her.

XXX

Mack woke up the next morning, laying in bed for a few minutes, waking up. There was a knock on the door, it opened slowly. "Ms. Fiona, what do you want for breakfast?" She smiled at Lydia, the woman was kind and sweet.

"I'd love some waffles and strawberries. Give me thirty minutes and I'll be down to eat." She smiled at the cook. "Thank you Lydia."

"You're welcome." Lydia left the room, Mack climbed from the bed going into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. A thought hit her Quinn, she had his number memorized, she just had to figure out how and when to call him. She knew in the end, it would be a mistake because it would get Eliot and everyone killed. Going down stairs she made her way to the kitchen, sitting down at the bar.

Eating her breakfast, she let the reality wash over her, that she had lost the love of her life for good this time. Looking down at her wedding rings, she couldn't help but cry.

XXX

Eliot looked down at his wedding ring, closing his eyes he could feel Mack at that very minute. _Come on baby, where are you?_ He didn't expect an answer, he knew if she could tell him where she was, she would. Looking out Nate's window at the street below, he watched the traffic. He felt someone standing beside him, looking down he saw Parker.

"Hardison, will be able to find her. Then we'll go get her, and bring her home."

"Thanks Parker." She smiled at him, before walking off. There was a knock on the apartment door, Eliot heard Sophie going to answer it. She walked up behind him, handing him a box.

"It's for you." Frowning, he took the box opening it carefully, finding a tablet inside with a note to play the video, he did as instructed.

"My condolences to you Eliot on the passing of your wife and unborn child. It hurts when the people you love are taken from you unfairly. Pay backs are a bitch aren't they?" The screen went black, Eliot found himself on the floor. This was his fault, his wife was missing because of something he did in his past.

"Who was that?" Nate asked.

"Linus Prost, I killed his son in Germany ten years ago, he was holding a room full of people hostage. This is my fault..." Eliot got up off the floor, starting to pace. Nate put his hand out to stop him.

"Eliot, listen to me! We've made a lot of enemies over the years, anyone of them could have come after Mack. Don't blame yourself, now we know who. We can find her."

Eliot nodded his head, looking aroun the room at the people he considered family. "Hardison, let's find my pregnant wife."


	5. Chapter 5

Mack had been in Florida for six weeks, now, not a day didn't go by that she didn't miss Eliot. Resting her hand over her stomach, she was five months along now. Little baby Spencer was moving around, it felt like butterflies moving in her stomach. She was on her way to see Dr. Graham, she had an ultrasound.

Climbing into her car, she left for the doctor's office, afterward she was treating herself to a pedicure and a new hairstyle. She was trying to go on with her life, because she had no choice. Pulling into the parking lot of the doctor's office, she went in for her appointment.

XXX

Eliot sat in the hotel room in St. Petersburg, Florida, going over the plan on how to help the Kline family. In the back of his mind, he would be looking for Mack, seeing if he could find her face among the crowd. He wondered how her body had changed in the last six weeks, she would be five months now, an ultrasound would be able to tell the sex of their child.

He gad read the baby books, he also knew, she'd be able to feel the baby move. He thought about laying his hand on her stomach and feeling the baby kick. He wondered how big her stomach was, is she be taken care of. He brought his attention back to Nate, trying to focus at the task at hand.

XXX

Mack smiled at the sight on the screen, wiping away her tears. "Congratulations Ms. Douglas. I'll print the pictures for you."

"Thank you." Mack finished wiping the gel off her stomach, she and the baby had gotten a clean bill of health. She was having a little boy, she hoped he'd look exactly like Eliot. The ultrasound tech, handed her the pictures, taking them she slide off the table. Leaving the office, she was going down town to her favorite salon and getting pampered.

Then to do some shopping for her son, she teared up at the thought of giving Eliot a son. Driving towards the downtown, she pulled into a parking place in front of the salon, she felt like she was being watched. Looking around, she didn't see anyone out of place, continuing on, she went inside. A hour later she slipped outside, pushing her sunglasses on, walking down the street towards a baby boutique.

Still feeling like someone was watching her, she looked around, seeing nothing out of place she went inside the store.

XXX

"Hardison, I think I found Mack."

"What are you talking about girl?" Parker had called him on his phone, she didn't want to get Eliot's hopes up.

"I'm keeping an eye on the lawyer, and there's this woman that looks just like her...she went into a baby store down the street."

"I'll send Sophie to check it out."

XXX

Mack had picked out several little outfits, when she heard the door open, looking up she saw Sophie walking in. Her heart nearly stopped, they couldn't be here, it would get them killed. She slipped on her sunglasses, looking for an escape route, leaving her basket on the floor she slipped out the front. She quickly walked to her vehicle, not looking behind her.

Seeing Lucille parked across the street from her, she tried to remain calm. Repeating to herself, "Your name is Fiona, don't react if someone calls out Mack." Unlocking the door, she starts to slide in, she hears Sophie's voice calling her name. She didn't look back, then she heard Eliot's voice calling her name. Turning around, she sees him coming towards her, she starts the car and take off. Seeing him running after her in the rear view mirror, she tries to hold back the tears.

Mack didn't stop driving until she got home, pulling into the garage, leaning her head on the steering wheel, she sobbed. She'd just gotten her family killed, pulling out her phone she called Quinn.

"This is Quinn."

"It's Mack."

"Where the hell are you? Spencer is put of his mind trying to find you. I'm looking all over for you."

"You can't let him find me Quinn. They'll kill him, I have to stay dead."

"He knows you're not dead, he won't stop looking."

"Then you convince him! You don't understand, just do it Quinn. Whatever it takes to make him stop." She ended the call.

XXX

Eliot sat in his room, with some hope, Mack was here, he saw her with his own eyes. He was just waiting on Hardison to track her down, he'd go get her and take her home. He grabbed his phone, feeling the vibration on his hip. "Quinn?"

"Mack just called me."

"Where is she?"

"She wouldn't say. She begged me to get you to stop looking for her, saying that they'll kill you."

"I'm going to find my wife, I know where to start looking."

"I told her man, but she was near hysterics. Just be careful Spencer." The call ended, Eliot sat back, he wasn't leaving until he found her.

XXX

Going inside the house Mack felt calmer, she went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and some lunch. Sitting down at the bar, she slowly began to eat, wondering if she'd made a mistake. She had her chance to escape, to be back with her family, but the threats of their death she couldn't take any chances. She hoped that someday Eliot would forgive her.

Putting her dish in the dishwasher, she went up to her room, she was drained and needed to lay down.

XXX

"The car is registered to Lucas Philips, he has houses all over the place. He works for Linus Prost." Hardison said.

"Mack reached out to Quinn, she told him that he threatened to kill me. Begged him to find a way to make me stop looking for her."

Sophie looked at Eliot sympathetically. "That's why she ran from us, she's terrified that you'll be killed."

"It's my job to protect her!" Eliot jumped up from the couch, storming off into another room. The rest of the team watched him go, not sure if they should go after him or not.

Nate stood up, facing the other three members. "Let's go take back Eliot's wife."


	6. Chapter 6

Mack strolled along the beach, trying to relax from the day, knowing that Eliot wouldn't leave until he had answers. She was going to have to stay home bound, or be moved. She knew her husband, now that he knew she was alive, he'd search until he found her. Wanting to be rescued, is all she thought about, but it was a selfish thought.

Glancing towards the house next door, she thought she caught a glimpse of Nate. She didn't know if she was just being paranoid, or if it really was him. Rushing back towards the house, she locked herself inside, going to her room. She called Lucas, telling him what had happened, pleading with him to spare her families life. He told her he believed her this one time, to be ready to go in twenty minutes.

She quickly packed a bag, waiting by the front door, she was taken to the jet, and whisked away.

XXX

Later that night, Eliot was sneaking into the house that Mack was living in. He was fighting every instinct to run down the hall, and carry her out of there. Searching every room, had brought no sign of her. Finally, the last room he could smell her perfume, the bed hadn't been slept in. Panic started to set in, looking towards the bed, he saw and envelope with his name on it.

Ripping it open he found a letter, with Mack's neat hand writing. He sank down on the bed, reading the letter.

 _Dear Eliot,_

 _I'm sorry that I ran from you, but I did it for your safety. Know that I love you, and I'll never love other man. I ask that you not look for me, they'll kill you, if you don't stop. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you love me, you'll do what I ask. Go back to Boston and find someone else, the world thinks I'm dead, it's okay for you to put me to rest. I'm not coming back to you, they won't allow it. The baby is healthy and strong, I'll tell him all about his wonderful daddy._

 _Forever Yours_

 _Mack_

Eliot saw the ultra sound picture that was included in the letter, staring at it, he teared up. He was having a son, holding onto the picture, he left the house going next door. Slamming the kitchen door when he went in, Nate looked up frowning when it was just him.

"Where's my sister?"

"She's gone, left a note telling me good bye." He clinched his jaw, willing the tears to stay away. "I'm having a son." Eliot left the room, needing some time to himself. Sophie watched him leave, worried that he'd slowly start to unravel.

"What are we going to do Nate?"

"We're going to find my sister!"

XXX

Mack was surprised when she was still in the states, she thought that Lucas would fly her out of the country. She was in Galveston, Texas, the heat was horrible, a car picked her up at the private airstrip and took her to the house. She was under house arrest while she was there, not knowing what was going to happen to her.

Trying to remain calm, for her health and the babies was becoming difficult. She was still Fiona Douglas, that hadn't changed. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax in her bedroom. Having visions of Eliot, and the life they could have had, was too much for her, she broke down in tears. The baby started kicking, rubbing her stomach, she wiped away her tears.

"Your daddy is the one of the greatest men I know. He isn't going to stop looking for us, no matter what." She smiled. "He's stubborn that way, I'm hoping you don't inherit that trait from him."

The bedroom door swung open, Quinn stepped into the room. "I second that."

"Come on Mack, I'm taking you home." As she started to get up from the bed, one of her guards stepped in, shooting Quinn in the head. Mack let out a blood curling scream, sitting up in bed, she rubbed her eyes. It had been a dream, letting out a ragged breath, she rubbed her stomach. Running her fingers through her shortened hair, she tried to get her emotions in check.

Getting up from the bed, she went into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. Leaning against the door, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

XXX

Quinn had followed some leads, he knew that Phillips' plane had landed at a private airstrip in Galveston. He needed to track where Mack was taken after that, he was bound and determined to find her and get her home to Eliot. He had figured that she was being forced to use an alias, he would figure it all out. He had already found the location of the house, he was just waiting for night fall to go in.

He found a place that he could keep the house under surveillance, watching and waiting for some sign of life. He watched as a van pulled up for a satellite company, he eased from his hiding place. Going to the van, he looked through paperwork, looking for information, on the occupants of the house. He looked up in time to see the door opening, Mack was letting the man from the company out.

He climbed out of the van, creeping closer to the house. "Ms. Douglas, if you have any problems please give us a call."

"Thank you." She shut the door, Quinn slipped around the side of the house. Looking for a place to get inside, he saw a set of french doors, that were slightly open. Slipping over to them, he peeked inside, trying to get a read on the place. "Fiona, is behaving herself. Have they left Florida yet? I'll put her on the jet next week and send her back."

Quinn wasn't going to let them send her back to Florida, he was getting her out of this house and getting her to Boston.

XXX

Mack curled up in bed, exhaustion over taking her, she didn't know if she could do this for the next four months. The worry that Eliot and the others would be killed because of her, the moving around. Hearing footsteps in the hall, she knew it was the guards making their rounds. Her door swung open, the head guard came storming inside.

"We've got to go!" He dragged her from the bed. She was pulled into the hall, her eyes adjusting to the light, she saw Quinn laying in the hall. She let out a straggled cry, almost falling to her knees. She was jerked to her feet, tears running down her face, she was taken out of the house. The car took off for the airstrip, she had no idea where she was going.

She couldn't get Quinn's crumpled body out of her head, her body started to shake. A blanket was wrapped around her, Quinn was gone trying to save her.

XXX

Quinn moved once he knew the house was empty, trying to take care of his injuries, he pulled out his phone. Sending a text to Eliot:

 **Mack is going by Fiona Douglas, she's on the move from Galveston, Texas to who knows where. Recheck Florida.**

Laying down he let out a labored breath, before passing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Mack looked out the window, she had no idea where she was now. Once the jet had landed, a pillow cases was thrown over her head, and she was taken to a car. The new house she was in, was in the middle of no where, the only phones available were by the men that guarded her. Lucas made a birthing suite so she wouldn't have to leave the house.

A doctor came in to visit her, she was now six and a half months along, she and the baby were still healthy. Walking outside, smiled as the her son started kicking her. "Hey baby boy, I promise to take care of you always." Sitting down in the rose garden, she longed to be in Eliot's arms, she hated that he was missing this. Hated that he wasn't going to be here for the birth of their son or see him grow up.

Closing her eyes, she turned her face to the sun, wondering if she should risk it and escape.

XXX

Eliot woke up in the middle of the night, dreaming of Mack and his unborn son. Quinn had recovered from his injuries, and was still searching for her. Eliot sat up in bed, looking over to Mack's side, touching her pillow. She'd been gone for two months now, he felt they were no closer to finding her. Getting up from the bed, he went out to the balcony, looking up at the moon.

The cool night breeze hit him, he inhaled sharply, leaning against the railing he closed his eyes thinking about her. He knew what Lucas Philips looked like, and Linus Prost, he was going after both men full throttle, to find his wife.

XXX

Mack studied her wardrobe, it was full of warm clothing, she was somewhere with a cooler environment. It still didn't give her a clue to where she was, her only source of entertainment was movies. She wasn't allowed to watch live TV, or listen to the radio, because both media sources would tell her where she was. She's have to use the skills that Parker and Sophie had taught her, if she wanted to go home.

Watching the men that Lucas sent to guard her, she'd have to be careful if she didn't want herself or her son to get hurt. Her first goal was to find out where she was, get a phone, and get the hell out of here. She wanted to call Eliot to come get her, but feared that he'd be killed. She had no idea who she'd call, but she'd figure it out when she got to that point.

Going down stairs to the kitchen, she went in search to find something to eat. Scanning the kitchen her eyes came to rest on a laptop sitting on the counter. She rushed to it, opening the web browser. She smiled seeing the weather for Boston, wiping the tears from her eyes, she was home. Opening an email account she logged in, sending an email telling person she was back in Boston to please help her. Begging them not to tell Eliot, that his life was in danger. She didn't know where she was, somewhere in the middle of no where. She sent a picture attachment so they'd know it was real.

She sent the email, and logged out, walking away from the laptop. Going to the fridge she grabbed something to eat, running back up stairs, going to her room.

XXX

James Sterling looked at the email he'd gotten from Dr. Mackenzie Spencer, frowning he picked up his phone calling the IS department to track down where the email came from. He then pulled out his cell phone calling Nate, wanting to confirm if this was a hoax or not. Nate answered on the second ring. "Nate, it's James, don't hang up. I have a question about your sister."

"She's been dead for two months..."

"Then the email I got from her this afternoon is a hoax?"

"Forward it to Hardison, we'll take care of it."

"Look Nate, if if there's some sort of trouble I want to help."

"Just forward it please." Nate hung up his phone, hoping that Sterling would just do what he was asked for once.

James left the office, asking his secretary to arrange a flight for him to Boston as soon as possible. He went home to pack, grabbing his laptop, and passport. He headed towards the airport.

XXX

Mack walked in the woods behind the house, hoping that she'd soon be rescued. James was an Interpol agent, he'd be able to find her and get her out of her. Give her a new identity, she could start over again in another country. Touching her stomach, she smiled as her son started to kick again, hearing a branch snap behind her she froze. Looking around, thinking it was one of the guards, she didn't see anyone.

Turning around she started to walk back towards the house, she was grabbed from behind and pulled against a body, a hand slipped over her mouth. "Don't scream, come with me. Nod if you understand."

She nodded her head, and started to walk, the man turned her around, to walk in the opposite direction in what she was going. She had no idea who had her, she knew it wasn't James. Maybe he'd sent someone to get her, they made it to the back of the property. There was no way she could climb a six foot fence, the man strapped a harness on her.

She was hoisted up and over the wall carefully, a man standing on the other side was waiting to unhook her. He guided her to a van, helping her in, getting her settled. The van took off, she didn't know if she should be frightened or not. Leaning back against the seat, she rubbed her stomach, looking at the men in the van.

"Who are you?" There was no answer, she hoped that they were friends and not foes. That she was on her way to freedom and not some other nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to** Cgarcia555 **for always commenting, it means a lot to me. Also a big thanks to** Dihup, Huntress79, hrodenhaver, **for following or faving the story. Quick note, I have to work this weekend so after this chapter, I won't be able to update until Monday.**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lucas yelled over the phone. "Where were her guards?"

"She went for a walk in the woods behind the house, there was no where for her to go."

Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose, the property was massive, maybe she'd gotten lost. He let out a long exhale, sinking down into his chair. "Get the scent dogs out and find her. I'll be there in forty minutes." If something happened to her and the baby, he'd have to explain it to Linus. He should have taken her back to his house in the city.

In a fit of anger, he swiped the items off his desk, the crash bringing his assistant into the room. "I've got to go, I'll be gone for the rest of the day. Have the white guest room ready."

"Yes, Mr. Phillips."

XXX

Mack tried to stay awake during the ride, between her not sleeping well the last two months, and the vibrations of the van, her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. She was vaguely aware of the van coming to a stop, and the door opening, she was lifted from the seat and carried outside. The cool air hit her face waking her up, opening her eyes, she saw she was being carried onto another jet.

She started to cry, she was being moved again, the hopes of being rescued were dashed. She just couldn't figure out why the secrecy of how she was taken away. Unless she was being taken by someone else, she was laid gently on one of the couches. The man that carried her onto the jey, covered her with a blanket.

"I'm Ron, just rest. We'll be taking off as soon as the rest of the party arrives. Can I get you anything?"

Mack looked up at him smiling weakly. "Some water would be great. Thank you." She laid back down dozing off.

XXX

Lucas arrived at the country house, he could hear the dogs barking. Getting out of his car, he headed towards the back of the house. Finding Hector, head of security he stood beside him. "Anything?"

"No, sir. The dogs tracked her to the back wall, then lost her scent."

"It's a six foot wall, she's almost seven moths pregnant, there's no way she got over the wall herself." It became oblivious that someone helped her escape, there was no way to get onto the compound without being checked in. "Check all your employees, new hires."

"Yes, sir." Hector walked off to do what was asked of him. Lucas knew she was gone, he had to track her down and get her back before Linus found out she was missing. He started to pace on the patio, the longer it took, the farther away she got. Hearing a voice clearing behind him, he turned around, Hector was standing there.

"We had two new employees start today, Peter St. James and Roger Kirk, we can't account for their where abouts as of this time."

Lucas turned around, his fury evident. "Search their vehicles, I want to know everything about them."

"Right away sir." Hector rushed off, gathering a couple of his men to help him. Lucas went inside the house, fixing himself a drink, standing at the bar, he didn't see the man behind the door.

XXX

Hector was searching one of the cars, he was pulled out by Quinn. He took great pleasure in beating the hell out of the man, for Eliot, and for Mack. He dropped him on the ground, and went after his men. He'd brought several "friends" with him, to take care of the security team. Once he was finished with the men out front, he shoved them in the car.

Going into the house, he went to help take out the trash.

XXX

Eliot walked over to Lucas, grabbing him and throwing him against the wall. Picking him up, he punched him in the face, feeling satisfaction when his nose cracked. Lucas grinned at him. "You're too late Spencer, another enemy has taken her. She was safe with me. You should have left her dead."

He let out a growl, before lifting him up and throwing him through a window. Stepping outside, he picked him up and threw him against the house. Nate stepped up to him, touching his shoulder. "Enough, let Quinn and the others clean up."

Eliot wiped the tears from his eyes before walking to Lucille and climbing in. Hardison drove off leaving the compound behind, Eliot leaned his head back against the seat, trying to calm down. One down, one to go, it was now time to find Linus Prost and deal with him.

XXX

She felt something brush against her face, she batted it away, it happened again. She batted it away with a little more force, something brushed against her lips. She went in defensive mode, with her eyes still closed, she shoved it away, setting up, her eyes popped open. Her eyes teared up, she rubbed her eyes. "Eliot?"

He smiled at her, sitting on the couch with her, pulling her on his lap. "It's me baby." His lips crashed down on hers. She reached up touching his face, running her fingers through his hair. Pulling back, she looked into his blue eyes, her hands running over his arms and chest.

"If you're a dream, I don't want to wake up." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Relaxing against him, he started shaking her, first it was gently, then it began harder. She let out a whimper. "Stop shaking me Eliot!"

The shaking continued until she raised her head, she let put a gasp, and raised up off the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I got put on call tonight, so that means I can write a chapter for you lovely readers! I hope you enjoy it! Welcome new reader** isahra.

"Sophie?" Mack moved off the couch, hugging the woman tightly. "Please tell me you're really here. That you're not another dream."

Sophie cupped her face. "I'm really here, so is Nate, Parker, and Hardison." Sophie turned her to show her the three other members of the team. Mack walked over to Nate hugging him tightly.

"Where's Eliot?" She was afraid that something had happened to him, or maybe he had decided to turn his back on her. In that moment she felt her heart start to break. Hearing a noise at the doors of the plane, she turned, seeing Eliot getting on. She let out a small sob, stepping away from Nate, she looked at Eliot.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him. Eliot's arms wrapped around her waist, returning her kiss. He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Hey beautiful, I've missed you!"

Nate cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to get seated, so we can get take off." Eliot picked Mack up carrying her to a couch, buckling her in, before sitting down next to her.

Mack grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach, watching his face when he felt his son kicking. She smiled at him. "I love you."

He leaned over kissing her again. "I love you too. My boy is strong!" She laughed, placing her hand over his.

"Where are we going?" Leaning her head back against the seat. "And who am I? I mean I know Mackenzie Spencer is dead.." She felt the plane take off, looking at her husband, then over at the rest of her family. Happy to be back with them, hoping and praying that nobody would take her from them again.

"Portland, Oregon; we're relocating. Hardison is taking care of your identity, you'll be Dr. Mackenzie Spencer again." She unbuckled her seatbelt, turning towards him, he framed her face with his hands. "How could you think, I'd ever stop looking for you or loving you?"

"They told me, they'd kill you! They'd kill everyone...I love you too much to let that happen."

"I want you to listen to me! I will always look for you and come after you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I will never love another woman."

She melted into his embrace, feeling safe and secure for the time in two moths, her stress was gone. She could relax, knowing that she was home. "I'm sorry!" She started to cry, her head laying on his chest.

He lifted her head from his chest, his hands wiping her tears away. "You have nothing to be sorry for beautiful."

"That day in Florida, you were right there and I ran..."

He captured her lips, his hands running through her hair. "You were protecting your family, I can't fault you for that." She laid her head on his chest, letting out an exhale.

XXX

Mack fell asleep against Eliot on the plane, his arms wrapped around her. She tried to stay awake, but the stress and exhaustion of the past few months caught up with her. Eliot was content with holding her while she slept, kissing the top of her head occasionally. Hardison came over sitting down across from them smiling.

"She doing okay?" He asked quietly so not to disturb Mack.

"She's just exhausted." Eliot tightened his hold on his wife. It would be a while before he's let her out of his sight, or even let her go. She mumbled something in her sleep, her body tensed, and gripped his shirt. He stroked her back and whispered in her ear, that she was safe and that he had her. She settled down, her gripe loosened and her body relaxed.

Hatdison nodded, looking at the couple. "I've fixed the records, Mack is alive, I got her medical records from Florida. She's all set, for when we get to Portland."

"What about Linus Prost?" He was terrified that this man would come after Mack and his son again.

"He's here in the states, not sure where. I'm working on tracking him down."

"I don't want him anywhere near Mack...I nearly lost her and my son once because of him once."

"We'll keep her safe." Harison put his hand on his shoulder, trying to give him reassurance.

"Thanks, for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my wife back."

"Anytime man, you know that."

XXX

Linus Prost looked around Lucas' house, knowing that Spencer had discovered his wife was alive and had no doubt gotten her back. He'd have to track the Spencer's down and take matters into his own hands.

Leaving the house, he had his driver take him to the private airstrip he uses. Getting on his jet, he had a drink waiting for him, sitting down in a chair his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mr. Prost, it's Davis."

"What do you know Davis?"

"The hacker changed the records and Dr. Mackenzie Spencer status has been changed to alive. He also got her medical records from Florida, and changed the name."

"Keep working on it, I want to know where they are."

"I'm working on it."

"I want both Spencers, I have plans for them both."

"Yes, sir! As soon as I locate them, I will send a team after them."

"They are to remained unharmed, I want to take care of them myself."

"Eliot isn't going to go down without a fight, especially if he's protecting his wife and unborn child."

"Then drug him, stun him, do whatever it takes, just don't kill him. I want him alive and unharmed,"

"Yes, sir!"

Linus ended the call, finishing his drink, he smiled at the plans he had for Eliot and Mackenzie Spencer.


	10. Chapter 10

Mack woke up, laying by herself on the couch, looking around the plane there was no one around. She sat up, pushing the blanket off of her, she was the only one on the plane. Getting up, she couldn't believe it had been a dream all of it, Sophie, Nate, Parker, Hardison, and Eliot. It had been so really, being in his arms, his kisses, everything.

She wondered where she was, since it had all been a dream. Running her hands through her hair, she walked towards the bathroom, she washed her face, and tool care of her morning routine. Stepping back into the main area of the plane, she was still alone, dropping down on the couch, she started to sob. She couldn't take much more heartache.

"Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" She looked up to find Eliot's concerned blue eyes looking down at her. She stood up wrapping her arms around him. Pulling back, his hands framed her face. "Calm down, tell me what's wrong. Is it the baby?"

She shook her head, sagging against him. "I woke up alone, and thought it was all a dream..." His arms pulled her closer, he kissed the top of her head. Stroking her back, feeling like shit for leaving her.

"I didn't think, I'm sorry. The others went to the new headquarters, I stepped into the airport to get us breakfast. I thought you'd still be asleep..."

She leaned in kissing him. "It's not your fault..." Her stomach let out a loud growl, she smiled up at him. He let out a laugh, placing his hand on her stomach. "What did you get for breakfast?"

"Your favorite, waffles and bacon."

"They won't be as good as yours, will you make me some when we get settled?"

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently. "I'll make you breakfast in bed. Now, set down and eat." He pulled her over to the table where he'd put the take out boxes.

XXX

Eliot pulled up in front of a house, looking at Mack he smiled. "Welcome home beautiful!"

She smiled at him, kissing him. "It's good to be home!" She reached for the car door, getting out. Eliot ran around to her side of the car, helping her out. Guiding her to the front door. "I just want a hot bath, and to curl up in bed next to you."

"That sounds good to me, I've missed you sleeping next to me." She smiled at him, as they neared the door. He unlocked it the door, opening it, picking her up, he carried her inside, kicking the door shut.

She let out a laugh. "Put me down, I'm too huge for you to be carrying around." He kissed her hungrily, as he carried her towards the couch.

"You're the perfect size." He pulled her against him, pulling off her clothes. "I love you." She pulled at his clothes, kissing him, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you too." She smiled at him, pulling him close too her.

Laying in his arms afterwards, she let out a sigh, she smiled as their son started to kick again. Eliot could feel it against his side, he let out a laugh, turning on his side, he placed his hand on her stomach. "I need to buy some clothes, I left in a hurry, all I have is the clothes on my back. I'm going to have to go naked."

"I'm okay with that!" Eliot grinned at her, leaning in to kiss her. His hands resting on her stomach, he could still fill his son kicking. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Before I was rescued it was Eliot Spencer Douglas."

"And now?" Eliot was rubbing her stomach, trailing kisses along her neck.

"We can come up with names together, we have two months." She captured his lips with hers, pushing him over on his back.

XXX

Eliot watched as Mack and Sophie shopped together, the last two months had been a living hell for him. He'd do anything to protect and keep her and their child, he walked towards the two woman. "Have you two shopped enough?"

She looked at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I have enough clothes to get me through. I know you hate shopping, I guess we're done!"

He took her hand, leading her out of the mall, Sophie walking next ti them. Both woman were carrying several bags, once they were put in the trunk of Eliot's car, they climbed in, taking off. Eliot pulled in front of the Brew Pub, getting out of the car, he helped Mack and then Sophie out of the car.

Disappearing inside, Eliot disappeared into the kitchen to make Mack something to eat. He was smiling to himself, everything was perfect in his life, he had his wife back, and she and their son was healthy.

All he had to do was find Linus Prost and make sure he could never take her from him again.

 **AN: Another short chapter done for you! Hope you enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Linus got off his jet at the private airstrip in Portland, a car was waiting to take him to the house he was renting. His highly trained team had found the Spencers, he was looking forward to all the plans he had for them. He looked forward most to watching the pain on Eliot's face as he took the two people he loved the most from him.

Settling back in the car, everything was in place, it was just a waiting came now.

XXX

Mack was laying on the exam table, Eliot was by her side, she was going to have an ultrasound, Dr. Telford wanted to make sure everything looked okay, since this was her first appointment with him. She was excited for Eliot, because this would be the first time, he'd get to see his son. The ultrasound tech walked in, and prepared to start, she moved the wand over Mack's stomach.

The whomp, whomp sound of the baby's heart beat filled the room, Eliot reached for his wife's hand. The tech let out a laugh pausing the wand. "No doubt, it's defiantly a boy. He's proudly displaying his manhood." Mack and Eliot look at the screen, you could see baby Spencer was a boy.

"That's my boy!" Eliot declared proudly, puffing out his chest. Mack let out a laugh, slapping at his chest, he leaned over kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him. The tech printed out some pictures handing them to Eliot. She wiped the gel off Mack's stomach, helping her sit up. Mack readjusted her clothing, sliding off the table.

"I'll send the video to Dr. Telford, if you want to go to his office."

"Thank you." Mack smiled at the tech, as she and Eliot left the radiology department and walked down the hall to Dr. Telford's office and checked in. After an exam, Mack and baby Spencer were both very healthy.

XXX

Mack leaned her head against the seat, relaxing on the drive back from the doctor's appointment. Eliot's hand was covering hers, she glanced over at him smiling. "What are you thinking about beautiful?"

"Just wondering if you're going to be in the delivery room with me or pacing the waiting room with Hardison and my brother. I mean, you're one of the strongest and bravest men I know, but can you handle your wife in labor?

He let out a chuckle, bringing her hand to his lips. "I'm going to be at your side in the delivery room, as you bring our son into the world." Pulling up behind the Brew Pub, Mack eased herself out of the car. Eliot's hand was at the small of her back, guiding her inside.

"We still need to decide on a name for the little guy."

"I know, we still have two months."

"They'll go by fast..." He leaned down kissing her, before they stepped inside.

XXX

"No, way! I'm not putting my wife and unborn son in danger. She can feed Sophie what needs to be said through the coms. There's no way, Mack is going to do this job."

"She won't be in danger Eliot, you'll be right there with her." Nate said, looking at his brother-in-law. Eliot grabbed him, shoving him against the wall, glaring at him.

"You're not hearing me? I just got them back, I'm not risking it!" Eliot glanced over at the couch, seeing Mack sleeping. A smile spread over his face, he knew if she was awake, she'd want to help. It was a chance to shake up a health insurance company, that was refusing to cover everyday procedures and tests, claiming they were unnecessary.

The part she was to play, might be safe, but he wasn't going to risk it. "Let's at least ask her."

Eliot was trying to control his temper, Sophie spoke up. "Nate, the stress isn't good for her or the baby. She can feed me the information over the coms. I want her safe in the van."

"Fine, you and Mack work it out." Eliot relaxed, going to sit down beside his wife. He ran his hand along her leg, watching her sleeping face. He grinned as he watched her stomach move from his son moving around. Placing his hand on Mack's stomach, he felt a good solid kick. Mack opened her eyes, smiled at him.

"Going to be a little hitter, like his daddy!"

"Let's go home." He pulled Mack up from the couch, leading her through the restaurant, grabbing their to go order. They were going to spend a quiet night at home, doing some on line shopping for the nursery.

XXX

Linus sat in The Brew Pub, taking notes and just watching the comings and goings. He inhaled sharply when saw Eliot and his pregnant wife leaving. He nodded and one of his men followed them out. He needed to find out about the entire team of people that Eliot had associated himself with. He wondered how hard they'd look if he disappeared, he knew that one of the men was his brother-in-law.

He needed to make sure there was some sort of split in that relationship.

XXX

"Stay behind me!" Eliot said in a whisper, as he handed Mack the bags of food. He whirled around, grabbing the man that was following them, throwing him against the wall. "Why are you following us?"

"I'm not man, I swear!" He stammered. Eliot knew better, throwing a punch, he dropped him on the ground. Grabbing Mack's hand he pulled her to the car, getting her inside.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I don't know, but I swear I'm going to protect you and our son!"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning as the couple laid in bed, they could hear the rain coming down. Curled up in each others arms, Mack had her head on hos chest. "My top three names: Eliot Nathan, Parker Hardison, and Nathan Alec."

She felt his hands running up and down her back, he kissed the top of her head. "I actually really like all three of them."

"The first one is my favorite." She raised her head, looking at him. He smiled up at her, his hands moving to her face.

"Eliot Nathan Spencer...I think it has a nice ring to it." He pulled her down to him, kissing her. "Now that we have a name for our son, it's time we start getting his room ready and buying other things we need."

"We have so much to do, painting, furniture shopping, clothes..."

"I'm taking care of the painting, I don't want the two of you exposed to the fumes."

Sitting up next to him, she looked down and smiled. "I guess we need to pick out colors and bedding."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "First I want to make love to my beautiful and sexy wife. then pamper her with breakfast in bed, then we'll go shopping."

"Fruit stuffed waffles?" She asked as he pulled her down on top of him.

XXX

Eliot drove to a store that specialized in baby items, they decided to get a dark oak crib, changing table, and dresser, for the nursery theme they went with rock and roll monkeys. Before they left the store, Eliot found her a chair and a matching ottoman, having her sit down to make sure it was comfortable. He arranged for it to be delivered next week, after he painted.

The next stop was the hardware store, where they picked out paint. Once they got home, he settled her on the couch, fixing them lunch. After they ate, he took the paint and other things up stairs. "Don't come up here beautiful. I want you to stay away from the fumes."

"If the room is well ventilated, there's no danger..."

"No way, I'm taking care of this. You lay down and relax!" Seeing the look of determination on his face, she knew there was no arguing with him. He'd made his mind up. She curled up on the couch, watching a movie, while he painted the nursery.

XXX

Linus sat in his home, not far from the Spencer's, he wanted to be close enough to keep an eye on them. He smiled at the thought of taking their son from them, the pain it would cause Eliot. He might even take his wife again, keep her with him just to torture the man. Send him pictures of his wife and son, give him hints to where to find them, and then to move them.

He smiled as a new plan came to mind, take Eliot down where he couldn't defend his wife or son, kill his wife, take his son, and leave him to suffer.

XXX

Mack's screams pierced the air, Eliot dropped the paint roller running down the stairs. He heard her scream again, panic hit him hard as he hit the bottom step running into the livingroom. Running to the couch, he could see she was trapped in a nightmare, remembering the ones she had after Tobias took her the first time. He pulled her up into his arms. "Mack, baby wake up. I've got you, you're safe."

She started fighting him, trying to pushing him away, screaming for help. "Open your eyes beautiful!" He felt her start to relax in his arms, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Eliot?" She was shaking in his arms. He started to stroke her back, holding her close to him.

"I'm here, I've got you, you're safe." She pulled back looking at him, he stroked the side of her face. "Want to tell me about it?"

"I thought it was all a dream, being back with you. I thought he still had me...that I had the baby and he took him away."

"Look at me, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or our son." She nodded her head, finding comfort in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eliot was going to do whatever it takes to make her feel safe again.

XXX

It took a while, but Mack was able to settle herself down, she pushed Eliot towards the stairs to finish painting. Baby Eliot was kicking up a storm, she smiled rubbing her stomach. Standing in the kitchen, she was looking for something to snack on, she was craving something chocolate. Opening a cabinet door, she pulled out a box of cupcakes.

Opening the box, she opened a package, sinking her teeth into one, she heard Eliot coming down the stairs. He frowned at her, eating the cupcake. "Don't judge, your son and I wanted a cupcake." She smiled at him, taking another bite.

"Then let me make them, instead of eating this boxed crap!" He took the box from her.

She smiled, cocking her head to one side. "But I wanted instant gratification..." He growled at her, picking her up in his arms.

"I'm worth the wait." He kissed her hungrily, his hands moving up and down her body. She let out a laugh, returning his kiss, her arms wrapping around him.

"Then you'll make me some cupcakes?" She smiled at him, biting her bottom lip.

The ringing of the doorbell, broke them apart, she watched as Eliot went to answer the door. Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and Parker came into the house, looking worried. Hardison stepped forward, looking at Eliot. "Linus Prost is in Portland."

XXX

Eliott watched Mack sleeping that night, he'd protect her and their son at any cost. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. Linus wouldn't come near his family and be allowed to tell about it. Closing his eyes, he knew he's have to get some rest for what was to come.

XXX

Linus stood in front of the Spencer's house, dropping the envelop of pictures on the front porch. Ones that had been taken of them today as they bought things for their son, ones from inside their house. He smiled, he wanted Mackenzie to feel unsafe, to doubt Eliot's capability to keep her safe. He wanted Eliot to doubt himself, to be frantic and paranoid.


	13. Chapter 13

Mack couldn't get comfortable, waking up at three in the morning she eased herself out of bed and careful made her way downstairs. Going to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water, and threw some fresh fruit in a bowl. Going into the livingroom, she settled herself on the couch, she turned on the TV. Finding _Gone With The Wind_ on, she curled up and watched, it was one of her favorite movies.

She was wrapped up in a blanket, engrossed in the movie, it was a good way to forget whatever was out there, the dangers that could be waiting.

XXX

Eliot reached over, feeling for his wife, sometime in the night, she'd rolled out of his arms. Not going up with her, he frowned, opening his eyes, he saw that her side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, he looked around the room, slipping from the bed, he looked in the bathroom, she wasn't there. He couldn't help but have a sense of fear that his wife was missing.

Going down stairs, he tried to remain calm, coming to a stop, he smiled at the movie on the TV. Going to the couch, he smiled down at Mack. "Couldn't sleep beautiful?"

"Couldn't get comfortable, and I was hungry. But I had fruit!" She heard him chuckle, he laid down beside her, wrapping his around her waist. "You need to get some rest."

She let out a sigh, snuggling close to him. "I love you." His lips grazed over her neck, his hands moved along her body. She turned to face him, kissing him fully.

"I love you too. You and our son are my whole world." She framed his face with her hands, looking into his eyes.

"I know, and I feel the same about the two of you."

"Let's go to bed." She pushed herself up off the couch, Eliot helped her, his hands giving her support.

XXX

Mack glanced down at his sleeping face, he looked peaceful and relaxed. She again eased herself from the bed, going down stairs, opening the front door, she went to get the paper. Stopping when she saw the envelop on the porch, she picked it up, going outside she went to the end of the drive picking up the paper. Going back inside the house, she went into the kitchen, dropping the paper on the counter, she opened the envelope.

Pulling out the pictures she flipped through them, dropping them on the bar, her heart rate picked up, she dropped to the floor. (Y/N)!" She looked up to see Eliot running down the stairs towards her. "What's wrong?"

"The pictures..." He helped her up off the floor, leading her to the couch. Going back to the kitchen, he looked through the pictures. He came back to the couch, pulling her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay."

XXX

Linus watched on his computer at Mack's reaction, he was disappointed, he had expected a better reaction. He expected Eliot to blow up, not to remain so calm. He'd have to do much more to them, to get the reactions he wanted. Shutting off his computer, he got up from his desk, going outside he looked down the street. He'd wait for the perfect time, and put fear into Mackenzie Spencer.

XXX

"Damn it Hardison, how did he get pictures from inside the house?" Eliot was pacing, needing answers.

"I don't know, man I made sure everything I installed couldn't be hacked."

"Figure it out! I don't need her stressed out." Eliot went into Nate's guestroom, finding Mack asleep. He kissed her gently, shaking her awake. "Hey beautiful, let's eat some lunch."

"Please be nice to Hardison, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me or baby Eliot." She pushed herself up out of the bed, waddling towards the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"I know, baby." He guided her out of the room, towards the dinning room. His arms still around her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza, and wings!" She smiled. "Extra hot wings!"

She heard him chuckle. "I can arrange that, anything else?"

"Tums for heartburn for later." She laughed, she turned in his arms kissing him. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans, he pulled out a roll of Tums, dropping them in her hand.

"I have you." He kissed her lips, his blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

XXX

Hardison came over the next morning, pulling all the security cameras out of the house, he put in new ones, making sure they were secure and couldn't be hacked. He went through the house, looking for bugs making sure no one had come in, and slipped their own cameras in. He beefed up the security system, adding extra features.

He wanted to make sure Mack and the baby would be safe, at all times. He walked over to Eliot, feeling horrible about what had happened. "I'm sorry, I've changed out the camera's, I'm going to make sure their safe..."

"I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just worry about her and his safety."

"Eliot, I swear to make sure they're always safe. You're my brother man..."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me. I really need your help finding Linus."

"I'm doing everything I can to find him. Any new information is yours, we're going to find him."

XXX

Mack was at Sophie's apartment, making a list of things that the baby still needed. They were laughing and having a good time, Mack was trying not to think about the pictures that were on their doorstep, or worry about who sent them. She stood up, to go to the kitchen, to get a bottle of water, she started to see spots. She got dizzy, her head started to throb, she broke out into a sweat, she crumbled to her knees.

"Mack!" She glanced up to see Sophie standing over her, then everything went black.

XXX

Eliot was sitting in the livingroom, watching a football game on TV, his phone started to ring. "Yeah Soph? Is she okay? I'm on my way!" He jumped from the couch, trying to remain calm, going to the closet, he grabbed her bag. Running outside, he got into the car, driving towards the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Eliot rushed into St. Paul's Hospital, knowing it was still too early for his son to be born. He still had three weeks left, according to Sophie, Mack had collapsed. He was trying to remain calm, he had to be for Mack. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my wife Mackenzie Spencer. She was brought in by ambulance." He watched as the nurse typed information into the computer.

"She's on the fifth floor room 501." Eliot took off, not waiting for the elevator. He ran up the stairs to the fifth floor, finding Sophie pacing the hall.

"Eliot..." She had tears in her eyes, he grabbed her arms.

"What happened?"

"She was fine, she got up to get water, and just collapsed. The doctor says it's her blood pressure, it's too high."

Eliot walked into the room, it was dark, he saw his wife laying on her left side, her back to the door, he could hear his son's heart beat. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he saw that her eyes were closed, he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips, he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled at her, moving forward, touching the side of her face. She smiled at him, letting out a slow exhale.

"I'm sorry I worried you..."

"Let's get you and our little man healthy and safe." She nodded her head, he leaned forward kissing her gently.

XXX

Linus stood outside room 501, listening carefully to the husband and wife talk. If he had his way, baby Spencer would make an appearance in the next twenty-four hours. He was pretty sure he could upset Mackenzie enough to throw her into labor, to do that he'd need to get Eliot out of the room. He'd seen how devoted the man was to his wife. Getting him to leave her side, might prove difficult, but he'd figure it out.

He smiled slowly as a plan started to form, he made his way to an employee locker room. He needed some scrubs, and a badge to make it work.

XXX

Mack felt more relaxed now that Eliot was here with her, closing her eyes she tried to get some rest. Eliot was sitting close to the bed, his hands still on her, one covering her stomach, and one on her hand. She knew that she needed to keep her blood pressure down for her and little Eliot's health. Shifting in bed, she was trying to get comfortable, not finding a comfortable position, she sat up, trying to rearrange her pillows.

Her movements caught Eliot's attention, he sat up frowning at her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable, but it's near impossible." He smiled at her standing up, crawling into bed with her. Laying behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"How's that?" Once she arranged the pillows between her knees, it got better. She smiled, and relaxed into him.

"Much, thank you." His hands gently stroked her stomach, she let out a content sigh, her eyes grew heavy as she drifted off to next morning she woke up, Eliot wasn't in the room, he must have left to get some coffee. She let out a yawn, stretching and sitting up in the bed. The door opened, she looked towards it, expecting to see a nurse.

A man walked in wearing a lab coat, he grinned at her, coming near the bed. "Hello Mrs. Spencer. I'm Linus Prost, I plan on killing you and take your baby. I'm going to let your husband watch, while I do it." She reached over, hitting the call light, trying to get someone to help her.

"ELIOT! ELIOT!"

Linus came near the bed, putting his hands on her stomach. "I'm looking forward to getting my hands on my son!"

XXX

Eliot heard her screaming his name down the hall, he dropped his cup of coffee and took off at a run. He rounded the corner, seeing nurses flying into Mack's room, he ran towards the door. Stopping he saw, his wife unconscious, he was pushed out of the way as the doctor went in the room. "Let's get her to surgery, we need to get this baby out."

He watched as they rolled her out of the room, the nurse grabbed his arm, pulling him down the hall. "You can get ready down here Mr. Spencer." He was pushed into a locker room, and given a pair of scrubs to change into. He was then shown how to scrub his hands and arms, then taken into the operating room. Being seated by Mack's head, she had regained conscientiousness.

"Hey beautiful, looks like we get to meet our boy today."

"He was in my room Eliot. He threatened me and our son."

"Who?" Eliot felt anger in the pit of his stomach.

"Linus...you have to protect him...focus on our son."

"I'm not going to let him near either one of you." He looked down into her green eyes, he could see her silently pleading with him. He leaned over, kissing her forehead.

XXX

Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison sat in the waiting room, they were watching the door, anxiously awaiting Eliot to come out and let them know about Mack and their son.

"It's too early, but he'll be okay right?" Hardison asked.

"He's three weeks early, he should be fine. He'll be strong like his dad!" Sophie replied. Nate got up, he started pacing the room, he turned when the door opened and Eliot walked out, carrying a little bundle wrapped in blue.

"I'd like to introduce you to my son Eliot Nathan, he's five pounds five ounces and nineteen inches long, he's healthy. Mack is in recovery and doing great." The four of them crowded around Eliot, smiling down at the baby.

XXX

Mack was back in her room, Eliot was waiting for her, he kissed her forehead. "He's perfect!"

She smiled at him, as the nurse pushed the clear bassinet into the room, she picked up baby Eliot, and handed him to Mack. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hi handsome."


	15. Chapter 15

"Nate, he was in the hospital, he threatened Mack and our son." Eliot was leaning against the wall next to his wife's room. He'd feel better when he got his family home and Linus was dealt with.

"I have Hardison looking through hospital footage. We're going to get him!" Eliot went back into the room, smiling at Mack nursing his son. Going to sit down on the bed, he stroked the top of his son's head. Leaning over, he kissed the top of his son's head.

"He looks like you beautiful." Eliot leaned forward, kissing her gently. She let out a laugh, pulling baby Eliot away from her breast and burping him. He let out a cry of protest, but let out a loud burp. She settle him against her other breast, he scowled at her, be fore latching on. She again, laughed looking up at Eliot.

"He has your scowl." He let out a chuckle, leaning back on the bed, looking at the two people he loved the most.

"I don't scowl!" He ran his hand a long her leg. "Not much at least." He sat quietly, for a little while longer. "I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you." She reached out, touching the side of his face.

"I know, I love you." He raised up, kissing her lips.

"I love you too."

XXX

Mack woke up with a start, Quinn was sitting next to her bed watching her sleep. "What the hell?" Hearing the baby start to fuss she pushed herself out of the hospital bed, changing Eliot, she eased herself back in bed. Adjusting her top, she started to nurse him, Quinn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned his back on her, looking towards the wall.

"I'm yours and little man's body guard, until further notice. Thank God, he looks like you,"

"Where's my husband?" She looked at the back of his head.

"He went to get breakfast, he'll be back." She was having a hard time believing him, there was something off.

"Don't lie to me! Where is he?" She burped little Eliot, and switched sides. "I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Geez, you already have the mom voice!" She rolled her eyes, waiting for an answer. "He got a led on Linus Prost, he went to hunt him down."

She put on her call light, waiting for the nurse to come in. "What can I get for you Mackenzie?"

"Get my discharge papers ready, I'm leaving."

"Ma'ma you just had..."

"I'm a doctor, I know what I had done, get my papers ready. I'm leaving." Looking around the room, she was relieved to see that Eliot had brought the carseat in. "I take it you have a car?"

"I think you should wait for Eliot to get back."

"I think you should, leave the room while I change clothes. You're taking me home. Don't you even call Eliot and tell him! I'll deal with him!" She watched as he left the room, she slowly changed clothes, then got Eliot changed and in his carseat. The nurse came in, trying to talk her into staying, it didn't work. She and Quinn left the hospital.

XXX

Eliot walked into his wife's hospital room, feeling frustrated because the leads to Linus came up empty. He stopped when he saw the empty bed, the room empty of her and his son's belongings. He rushed out to the nurse's station. "Where's my wife and son?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Spencer, she left hours ago with a man that was in her room. She insisted, we tried to get her to stay." Eliot left the hospital, going to his car calling Quinn. He didn't get an answer, he drove straight home, hoping she's be there. Rushing inside the house, it was quiet, running up the stairs, he ran to the nursery first, then their bedroom.

Nothing, he called her phone, hoping she's answer. It went to her voicemail. "Beautiful, tell me where the two of you are! Please call me back. I love you." He sank down on the bed. His phone instantly rang, looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Mack. "Baby, where are you?"

"Eliot, I have something that belongs to you." Eliot's blood ran cold.

"Tell me where you are, you bastard! Don't you hurt them!"

"Them? There isn't a them, just one. Come to the docks to get it." Eliot got up from his bed, going to his closet, he opened his safe, getting his gun. He didn't bother to call anyone from the team, he was going to get his family.

XXX

She knew Quinn was going to be pissed at her, and she didn't even want to think about Eliot's reaction. She had Quinn take them to his house, she had expressed some milk and put it in his fridge. She nursed her son to sleep, kissed his forehead, and laid him down to sleep. She waited until Quinn was occupied with a football game, and she left the house.

Taking a cab back to her own, hoping that Linus would be near and take her, maybe he'd leave her family alone. Getting out of the cab, she stood out front of her house, carrying the empty carseat. Taking a deep breath, she slowly went inside, to wait. After twenty minutes, the doorbell rang, getting up, she opened the door, and everything went dark.


	16. Chapter 16

Eliot raced towards the docks, his phone rang, pulling it out, he saw it was Quinn. "What the hell man? Linus has my family."

"I'm sorry man, Mack she's gone, she left the baby. I thought she was sleeping."

"Call Sophie to help you, I'm going to get my wife!" He threw his phone down in the seat. "Damn it Mack, what did you do!" He skidded to a stop, looking for the right building.

XXX

Mack regained consciousnesses when ice cold water was thrown on her, she gasped for air. Opening her eyes slowly she found Linus standing in front of her. "Where's the baby?"

She smiled at him. "Somewhere safe, you'll never get your hands on him!" She was rewarded with a slap across the face, it stunned her, but she recovered quickly.

"It doesn't matter, by the end of the day, he'll be an orphan. Your loving husband is on his way to safe you." He smirked at her. "Too bad he's going to bee too late."

She watched as he left the room laughing, she desperately worked the ropes holding her wrists down. Not carrying it was hurting her, she needed to get away, and kill the son of a bitch before he hurt Eliot. She could feel the ropes loosening, one hand free, she quickly untied the other one. Getting up from the chair, she was still hurting from her C-section.

Looking around the room, she searched for a weapon, feeling frustrated when she couldn't find one. "Shit!" She saw something shiny in the corner, going to it she found a piece of glass. It was better then nothing, she picked it up, walking back to the chair she eased herself down.

XXX

Eliot was focused, find his wife and get her home, they'd been through too much to loose her now. He entered the building eyes open, ready to battle whatever was in front him. He crept down the hall, quietly and quickly, he was going to find Linus and end him as soon as he had Mack safe. As he got further down the hall a door opened, Linus walked out, dragging Mack in front of him, a gun held at her temple.

Eliot pointed his gun at Linus. "Let her go, your fight is with me."

Linus smiled at him. "I want you to feel the same pain I did, all those years ago."

Eliot was torn, he knew he could hit and kill Linus, but there was a chance that Linus would take Mack with him. He watched as the man smirked, knowing he was fighting an inner demon. Eliot dropped his gun to the side, knowing he couldn't risk it, he watched has Linus moved the gun away from Mack's head. Shoving her away from him.

She stumbled falling to the ground, Linus laughed as he pointed the gun at her head.

XXX

Mack reached in her pocket pulling out the piece of glass, she slashed it across his Femoral artery, as blood gushed out, she stood up and sliced across his Cartorid artery. Dropping the piece of glass, she turned, stumbling towards Eliot. She was covered in Linus' blood, she was roughly pulled into his arms.

"What the hell were you thinking beautiful?"

"I was protecting my family, saving my boys." She pulled back looking up at him. "I thought if he had me, he's leave you and Eliot alone." She watched him clinch his jaw. She knew he was fighting between anger and fear, he kissed her gently.

"Don't ever do something like that again! Our son needs you, I need you."

"Take me home so I can get cleaned up, and then get our son."

"You're not off the hook, I'm not done being up set with you."

She smiled at him. "I know. I love you Eliot."

I love you too." He picked her up, carrying her out to the car and drove her home.

XXX

Later that night, as baby Eliot laid in the bassinet sleeping in their room, Mack laid curled up in her husband's arms. "I know you're still mad at me about leaving Quinn's. Don't take it out on him, I made him think I was sleeping."

"Nothing scares me more then the thought of loosing you or our son. Promise me, you'll never do anything like that again."

She sat up looking down at him. "I can't, because I'll do anything to protect the two of you." She leaned down to kiss him. "I guess we'll have to work as a team, to keep each other safe."

He smiled at her. "I guess so. I can do anything, as long as you're always by my side."

"I'm not going anywhere Spencer! I love you."

"I love you too."

 **THE END**

 **AN: Thank you for reading this story! A big thank you to** Cgarcia555 **for reviewing every chapter, it meant a lot! I hoped you enjoyed sharing another Mack and Eliot story.**


End file.
